


Twigs and Roots

by saccharineflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst?, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharineflower/pseuds/saccharineflower
Summary: Under the wooden, oak desk, Kyungsoo got asked out by the youngest Kim prince.





	Twigs and Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. So you might encounter some mistakes and error. Early apology for that hehe :

 

Faint shouts resonates outside a wooden door. The hallway is lit, twelve medium size of fluorescent chandeliers hanging at every intersection.

 

The pounding sounds of the door from inside resonates too, along with the scream.

 

Kyungsoo hits the door from inside for the last time, and screams for the last time too, and decides that this won't do. He groans and whines as he stomps towards the maroon couch and sits on it with a huff, sulking and closing his eyes to calm his mind.

 

When Prince Jongdae told them to play hide and seek, he knows he should've not comply. But the elder knows about Kyungsoo's deepest secret, knows about Kyungsoo's predicament over a certain prince.

 

He should've not said yes. But seeing Prince Junmyeon's excited expression, warm filled his chest and couldn't help but to feel happy. Prince Junmyeon's smile is really pretty.

 

But being locked inside a small study room is not funny. Even thinking about Prince Junmyeon's natural blush and pretty smile can't help him to feel at ease. Irritation and frustration are not good things to jive, but he both feel them now.

 

Seeing he has no other thing to do, he wander his eyes at the place. Must be really a study room if it has two small shelves high and attached at the wall, reachable for his height. Two tables, one is study table and one is larger. Like a desk he sees inside his father's office quarter. A single maroon couch where he's sitting on and a candle holder attached at the wall, above the couch.

 

He stands up to look at the shelves and sees that they're clean. And upon seeing a book with bookmark on top of the table, meaning the room gets visited often. _Meaning_ , there's a high chance he'll get out of this room earlier than possible.

 

He sighs as he walks through the room and deems himself bored. He saunters towards the desk, passing by the table and sits on the chair, not surprise to feel a soft padding at the plane of the chair. It won't hurt his bum.

 

So the grunt and a faint curse is _not_ from _him_.

 

Kyungsoo jolts when he feels something moving under the large desk and stands up abruptly. His large eyes looking at the moving thing under the desk. And it's not a thing. It's a _him_.

 

"Prince Jongin?" 

 

Jongin is still wincing as Kyungsoo steps aside to let the prince crawl out of the desk.

 

"What are you doing down there?" he asks in confusion and gets a huff with smile from the tall prince.

 

"I'm hiding."

 

And Kyungsoo nods in understatement. He's in the same boat.

 

"I'm hiding too," he says and moves to sit on the chair again. He sees the prince in his peripheral view, Jongin walking towards the door so he stands up too.

 

Jongin must know how to open the door because it's their castle. Not _theirs_. He doesn't care of others would see him. Or if Jongdae make him the finder next round. As long as he would get out out of here.

 

He stands behind Jongin, the latter turning the doorknob. But it won't open. Kyungsoo frowns.

 

"You can't open the door?" he asks in anxiety.

 

"We're locked from outside," Jongin explains. The frown on Kyungsoo's forehead increases.

 

"What? Don't you know how to open your door?" he asks incredulously. Jongin turns his head to look briefly at Kyungsoo.

 

"Someone must've lock the door," Jongin, this time, _explains_.

 

Kyungsoo looks down at the floor with another frown. So what now? How are they going to get out of here? How is _he_ going to get out of here now?

 

If its Jongdae with him, he'll be fine being here. Even if with Prince Junmyeon. Though he thinks he might blush and stutter a bit, courtesy of his liking towards the elder prince.

 

But with Prince Jongin, the youngest prince of all Kim princes, he doesn't know what to feel. They're not really close to eacj other. It's more of Jongin annoying the shit out of him. Following him all around since they were kids and giving him leaves and sometimes.

 

There was one time where a twelve years old prince Jongin gave him a root of a plant, the younger prince having all dirts all over his arms and chest with a shy but teasing smile. Ten years old Kyungsoo briefly remember getting scolded by his mother for having dirty hands and why does he have a plant root on his hands. He didn't tell them that Jongin gave the root to him. Because they might tell the Queen Kim and King Kim. Je doesn't want to trouble Jongin.

 

Some might think the youngest prince is weird. Or the youngest prince is deranged for giving plant roots to people. Especially, the thought of prince Jongin pulling plants off the soil was kind of absurdy.

 

Prince Jongin never did it again. He still gives Kyungsoo leaves and petals, though. Something he still doesn't get.

 

He once asked Jongin about it. And the prince just gave him a shrug before going off to get some croissant and cinnamon sticks.

 

Maybe its out of doing it regularly, a routine that now became a usual thing between them. Even if they don't always talk aside from greetings each time the Doh royals visit the Kim royals' castle.

 

Jongin still confuses him. One second, he's this perfect prince riding his horseback; his hair dancing with the wind as his horse turns around, retreats to the side, his face impassive. And then on some occasion, Jongin has this boyish smile, looking so unreachable as he flips his brown fringes, his angular jaw showing. And most of the time, he's nothing at all but laughing his heart out, clapping his hands with his mouth wide open. It's adorable. But Kyungsoo doesn't dwell on it too much.

 

"How are we going to get out of here?" Kyungsoo asks again. He brings his left hand to his mouth, about to push his lower lip inside his mouth to nibble the chapped skin of his lip when Jongin turns around.

 

"Do you really resent the idea of being alone with me?"

 

Kyungsoo snaps his head up to look at Jongin, the prince being a head taller than him, his eyes wider than usual. The tone is teasing. The look in Jongin's eyes is enquiring. Curiosity sipping out of his cold almond eyes.

 

"I.." Kyungsoo mumbles.

 

He lowers his head and looks up at the other prince again.

 

"No," he whispers. He answers. He's not sure if he's telling the truth. Say yes is a uncertain answer too. "No, I don't resent being with you, hyung."

 

The short laugh Jongin lets out is bubbly, joyous and cute. But Kyungsoo isn't sure if it's fine to think its cute. Consider that the elder prince just laughed at him.

 

"What's funny?"

 

Kyungsoo doesn't mean to be sounds like snapping. But he can't help it.

 

"You're cute," Jongin replies, shocking Kyungsoo. "You never call me hyung."

 

And Jongin flips his hair while his head's still a bit down, still peering on Kyungsoo. And it looks good. Jongin looks good with his grin, not teasing this time. Kyungsoo thinks he likes it. He can sketch it next time.

 

He walks pass by Jongin, and rattles the doorknob again. 

 

"We can't really go out?" he asks for the umpteenth time and he hears Jongin sigh. Kyungsoo feels a bit frustrated. And kicks the door only to hurt his toes.

 

He regrets wearing his leather wedges shoes.

 

He turns around to Jongin, ignoring the fact that Jongin's already looking at him and seems a bit enthralled at the sway of his silk sleeves. Kyungsoo gets it. He also likes the way his attire always seems so fine to look at. To feel. But now's not the time to think about it.

 

"Don't you have any key?"

 

Jongin's about to answer when the elder stops, making Kyungsoo frown. And then he hears it again. Jongdae and Sehun screaming outside the hallway.

 

Jongin takes a hold of his wrist and pulls him, and Kyungsoo likes the way Jongin's large sleeves flips too. Being a huge fan or art and details.

 

"What-"

 

"Let's hide." are the only answer he gets before Jongin holds the top of his head and pushes him down under the large desk. Jongin crouches in front of his and he looks at the other prince in confusion, his eyes bigger than earlier.

 

"Scoot over," Jongin tells him and he did after dwelling for some seconds. Jongin's bigger frame crawls under the desk, and now it feels cramped.

 

"Sorry," Jongin says with a sheepish smile.

 

Kyungsoo still hears Jongdae and Sehun hooting, signaling that they're near and he sighs. He hopes that Jongdae's smart enough to open the door.

 

"Uhm.."

 

Kyungsoo looks to his side to see the Jongin scratching his sideburn, his head bowed down because of the desk not being high enough for Jongin to straighten his back.

 

"Yes?" he whispers. He knows no one can hear him aside from Jongin even if he talks on his normal voice. It's Jongin's quiet tone that prompts him to do the same.

 

Jongin looks at him before the elder prince purses his lips, shuffling a bit to his side.

 

Kyungsoo watches as Jongin seems to look for something on his pocket, brows furrowing and lips on a little scowl.

 

It seems like Jongin gets a hold of the thing he's looking for when the elder looks at him, his eyes looking serious and fond. Kyungsoo's curious what is it. Even if he's still praying for the other two to open the door, his mind still wander what is Jongin meant to do.

 

"Prince Kyungsoo," Jongin says airily. "I've been thinking of telling you this. I want to ask you."

 

Jongin takes a hold of his right hand and Kyungsoo feels his face burns. It's not always that he gets his hand held by someone else other than Sehun. And he only lets him because he's his cousin.

 

He's still not looking away even if Jongin moves his arm, seeming like putting something on his palm. He's still looking at Prince Jongin's shy smile as he feels the familiar silky feels of rose petal on his palm.

 

He's waiting for something. Or the question that the prince wants to ask him. When he gets nothing, he looks down at the petal on his palm, redish lines on the pinkish petal, sign that it got a bit crumbled inside the prince's pocket.

 

"Will you.."

 

The whispered words prompts Kyungsoo to look at the prince again. And he wants to ignore the feeling of Jongin's trembling hands yet still holding his.

 

"Will you.." Jongin repeats before looking down with a frown. And looks up again with a determined eyes after nibbling on his lips.

 

"Go out with me, please.."

 

If Kyungsoo's shock from the request, he's more astonished at the plea. Especially how Jongin's tone is also pleading.

 

" _What_?" he asks almost too quickly, his voice pitched.

 

"Go out with me."

 

Kyungsoo's still looking at the other prince in bewilderment. _Why_? Why does Jongin wants to date him?

 

"Prince Jongin.." he mumbles before frowning. He doesn't like Jongin. And he should tell the other this. The question is how?

 

"I," Kyungsoo tries again. "I don't fancy you.." he says carefully. And immediately feels guilty at the way Jongin's shoulder deflates. The way Jongin's hold on his hand loosen.

 

"I like.." Kyungsoo ponders if its okay to say it. He thinks he has to. "I like prince Junmyeon.."

 

He looks down after admitting it. And feels a heavy stone on the pit of his stomach. Much more when the other doesn't say anything. He looks at Jongin when the other chuckles.

 

"Why do I always lose to him?" the other prince mumbles, more to himself. Kyungsoo wants nothing but to take back his words. But what is he going to say?

 

" _It's fine,_ " Prince Jongin tells him with a warm smile. "But can you think about it? I won't force you to anything you don't want. Just.. Think about it."

 

The other pince looks hopeful. And Kyungsoo knows he should say _no_. He should say no because it's still a date. For prince Jongin, atleast. He should've not nod and feels relieved at the soft smile Jongin lets out.

 

"Thank you," Prince Jongin whispers before bringing Kyungsoo's left hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles before crawling out of the desk.

 

He's still comprehending of what just happened. _What just happened?_

 

He hears Prince Jongin knocking on the door and shouts at Jongdae and Sehun to open the door. Kyungsoo doesn't know if Jongdae and Sehun's still rounding at the hallway. He hopes they are so they can already get out of this place.

 

He sighs before crawling out under the desk, feeling the silky petal on his palm.

 

He'll think about it later. For now, he has to get out and be far, far away from Prince Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make it a chaptered fic? I don't know, you tell me haha
> 
>  
> 
> Subscription, comments and kudos are all very well appreciated!!! :)


End file.
